resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Specter Team
Specter Team is a special forces team that is specially tasked in recovering Gray Tech and other alien artifacts. Specter team is also playable in Cooperative Play. They can be made up in a team as little as two people or as large as 8, and include classes such as Soldiers, Medics, and Special Ops. History Background The origins of Specter Team was proposed by Major Richard Blake of SRPA to President Harvey McCullen of tasking the team to infiltrate Chimeran territories and retrieving advanced artifacts known as Gray Tech, after which the team first discover one of these objects in Chicago.Intel 18 The team's objectives and the Gray Tech they recovered are only known to members of SRPA with high security clearance.SRPA Executive Memorandum Operations Specter's first known operations was in Chimeran control Europe in 1951, tasking in espionage, and investigation of Chimeran related operations, such as Gray Tech or other ancient alien artifacts. Then from 1951 to 1953, Specter had been recalled to America in infiltrating American territories that have been felled to the Chimera, while trying to halt the enemy's advance into the Liberty Defense Perimeter and as well in retrieving Gray Tech components found within Gray Territory. The team was also requested by Col. Rachel Parker in containing and preventing Chimeran forces from re-invading Britain. Following the Chimeran fleet invasion of America, Specter team's task in recovering the Gray Tech components became a higher priority, as the Gray Tech acquired from Bryce Canyon, Utah by Specter reveals supporting evidences of the doomsday weapon, the Prometheus Weapon, which leads to a frightening conclusion that the Chimera, led by Daedalus, are attempting to construct the weapon.Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) The team's priorities were later put to the task in stopping Daedalus and the Chimera from constructing the Prometheus Weapon in Holar, Iceland during Operation: Wrath of God. The operation became a total success in June 21st, causing all Chimeran forces in Iceland in total disarray and forcing Daedalus to abandon his pursuit of the Prometheus Weapon and retreating to the Chicxulub Crater. Specter Team's efforts were proudly recognized by General Douglas MacArthur, who announced that he will award each member of the team the Silver Star "for their bravery and selflessness in defense of their country".Mission Status Report 2 (Holar Tower) Known Operations *'Operation: Shadow Strike' (April 19-22, 1952) :Chicago, Illinois - Containing and eliminating much of the Chimeran forces in Chicago, and preventing a possible assault on the Liberty Defense Perimeter. *'Operation: Green Eagle' (July 27 - August 5, 1952) :Orick, California - Eliminated the Chimeran military command structure in Orick, and preventing any necessary threat to San Francisco. *'Operation: Allied Shield' (December 7-12, 1952) :Axbridge, England - Contained and devastated all incoming Chimeran forces from attacking Axbridge, and seemingly backfired the Chimera's strategy of diverting British forces, allowing the European continental Chimeran towers poorly defended. *'Operation: Viper Pit' (December 18-27, 1952) :Bracknell, England - Contained and prevented a Chimeran re-invasion of Britain. *'Operation: Crucible' (May 24 - June 9, 1953) :Bryce Canyon, Utah - Contained Chimeran forces and wiping out their command structure in Bryce Canyon. Also significantly in destroying the canyon's Chimeran reactors, in allowing the shut down and destabilization of four neighboring Chimeran towers. *'Operation: Wrath of God' (June 14-21, 1953) :Holar Tower, Iceland - Causing mass disarray of the Chimeran command structure in Iceland, and preventing the construction of the Prometheus Weapon. Known Personnel *Lieutenant David LaSalle - Provided intelligence and photographs of Chimeran facilities, weapons, creatures and technologies. *Corporal Marshall Webb - Recovered a Chimeran sniper rifle in Kirkwall, Scotland, which became the prototype weapon for the Marksman. See Also *SRPA Executive Memorandum Source Category:SRPA Category:characters Category:United States Army Category:Resistance 2 Characters